The Trinity of the Dragons
by PeppermintWings
Summary: There was always a third dragon, a third hero. Ghetis secretly raised Trinity, a girl with the same abilities of N but not the innocence. Then she meets a boy who seems to make her rethink her trust with Ghetsis and his lies. R&R


**Sixteen Years Ago**

Ghetsis left his castle for the night, leaving the young boy trapped in his room full of injured Pokémon. Yes, he was doing well with the boy, certain of his destiny. The boy was going to become the Hero of Zekrom. That he was sure of. Ghetsis knew what he wanted. He wanted the world. He wanted power, to be king of the Unova region, and then the king of the world, and finally, the universe. Yes, he was ready. The castle loomed behind him as he traveled to the other castle, the one made of silver instead of gold. Within long moments, he arrived. Passing through the doors.

The castle was ice cold, as it had always been. He stepped in. The castle was quiet and seconds later, he was knocked lovingly down by a woman, the women he loved.

"Ghetsis, you're back, love! I've been waiting for you!" she cried out happily as she affectionately pecked his cheek and neck and forehead, lavishing him with heavenly, soft kisses.

"Yes. I missed you, Sienna. I love you," he said lovingly as he pushed the both of them into an upright position. His wife was so young, twenty-three at the most, but their love was true. He kissed her deeply as she returned it.

"Ghetsis?" she asked against his lips.

"Hmm?" he replied as he kissed her deeply, full of love.

"When can I see our son again? I haven't seen him since he was a year old. He just turned two and I would like to him again," she pleaded. He stopped kissing her.

"Our son is not normal like others, Sienna. You must understand that…" he began slowly. Sienna turned away.

"I know, Ghetsis, but it's not right for a child to not see its mother," she begged. She longed to see with her son.

"It would not be healthy for you to see an ill child," Ghetsis argued.

"It's not healthy for me to be without my firstborn!" she said.

"But Sienna! N is not…normal!" he lied. Sienna gasped and pushed herself off of Ghetsis. She pressed her fist to her forehead.

"You named our son _N_?" she cried. Ghetsis cursed beneath his breath. He had forgotten that he himself was never to speak the boy's true name to his wife. He swallowed.

"Yes, I have."

"WHAT? Ghetsis, a name like that would only ruin him! Giving a boy the same name as a letter is demented! It could worsen his condition!" she yelled. Ghetsis placed his hand on his wife's shoulders.

"Sienna, be silent. Trinity can hear you," he silenced.

"You favor Trinity more than you do N, don't you?" she yelled. Ghetsis flinched, her words stung but he couldn't deny the words of his wife. She gasped.

"They are both your children! And you are raising them both without their mother and without the knowledge that you are their father and I their mother! How dare you? And you prefer Trinity more than you do N, don't you?" she snapped.

"Sienna, I am doing this because I want the best for you and me!" he yelled.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"I wish to rule the world with you as my queen. When we achieve that, anything and everything is yours," he promised. She gasped and pushed him away. Quickly she sped down the hall. Ghetsis followed. She stopped at a flowered door with painted wisteria creeping along the frame. Sienna wrapped her small hands over the knob and jerked, the door failing to open. Ghetsis pried her away.

"Why can I not see my children? Why must you lock them away from me and the world? I wish to see Trinity!" she screamed at him. Ghetsis pushed her against the wall.

"You are scaring Trinity! Silence, women! Do you wish not to see the world as its queen?" he yelled at her.

"I wish to see the world as I do now! A weed among the trees of life!" she screamed. Ghetsis did not know what she meant.

"A women like you should see the world as the most beautiful flower while others are weeds!" he screamed at her. Why did she not want to rule the world with him as the most beautiful women alive? He always knew that she was the most beautiful out of any women he'd met. He did not understand her. What could make her so reluctant to be a queen among others?

She avoided his words and tried to pry open the door once again.

"Trinity!" she screamed at the door, wanting the child behind it to reply.

The child named Trinity could not understand words, yet. She was only a year old. She didn't know if Sienna was her mother. Nor did she know that Ghetsis was her father. She just knew that they treated her like a daughter.

"Trinity, this is your mommy!" Sienna cried out. Cries of a child vibrated through the door.

"Let me see my daughter!" Sienna screamed against Ghetsis chest, smacking him with open palms.

"Your daughter will be raise into a hero of the legends."

"This is _our _child! How can you raise them like this? You will raise them both to be monsters!" she screamed. Ghetsis, fueled by anger, slapped his love. She fell from him, her head landing on the edge of the door. A light sound of a crack popped in his ears as he watched his wife bleed from behind her head. She looked peaceful, without worry.

Shocked from what he had done, he ran from the scene and entered his room of the silver castle. The castle of two; Ghetsis and Sienna. What had he done? Had he killed the only women who could understand the monster within him? She had tamed the beast, but tonight, the beast was freed.

And all it took was a murder.

* * *

><p>Sienna awoken hours into the night later on. She gingerly touched the back of her head and looked at her fingers, red and sticky. She pulled out a hair pin from her hair and began to unlock the door. Ghetsis had forbidden her to see her children, but she secretly cared for Trinity in the dark of the night. She took the child into her arms and cradled the baby.<p>

"You must free yourself," she said gently as tears welled up in her eyes. The tears became too full and slipped out of her eyes, trailing down her cheeks and to her chin. She clasped a necklace around the child, the one that she herself always wore. Written into the heart of the charm were the words: _Freedom comes with a price, so never pay with love or jealousy. _

One day, Trinity would understand the words. She may have saved Trinity, but N would forever be trapped within innocence and lies.

"Free your brother," she whispered as she set the baby back down. She began to feel light-headed as she stared into the child's green eyes. She shuffled back to the door and looked down to see her puddle of blood. She leaned down and with her own blood, wrote a message to Ghetsis. With that, she left him and her daughter, knowing that she could have saved Trinity by running away with her child. But she needed to prove to Ghetsis that he was wrong, about everything. She grabbed a black cloak and pulled the hood over her head. She needed to see a doctor right away, but instead, she went to her best friend.

And then she left Ghetsis and Trinity.

* * *

><p>Ghetsis awakened with no comforting warmth beside him. He turned around and saw emptiness. He gasped and relived last night's events. He ran down the hall to expect his wife dead, cold and motionless at Trinity's door. He heard the wailing of a baby. He stepped in cold blood as he stepped into the unlocked room.<p>

Who was able to get in? He saw his child with a silver necklace on.

It was Sienna's.

He turned around and saw her body gone.

Sienna was alive.

Ghetsis did not know whether to be happy or not as he read the bloody message on the floor of the silver castle.

_Playful winds cannot be caught._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Review and get a shoutout, please. I need to know whether or not this is good. Love you. Bye.<p> 


End file.
